


Summer Daze

by Yerimyah



Category: fromis_9 (Band)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yerimyah/pseuds/Yerimyah
Summary: A casual summer walk that may or may not lead to something less casual.
Relationships: Lee Chaeyoung/Lee Nagyung
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31
Collections: Girl Crush Fic Exchange





	Summer Daze

Chaeyoung lounged on the end of the sidewalk, finishing her Arizona Tea as she waited for the girl to show up. One thing about her best friend was that she could always be counted on to be late. Chaeyoung really was no better but she couldn’t lie that in the beginning of their friendship it surely did piss her off. But after years of being conditioned to sit on this same porch and waste countless minutes of time, she realized the hours after this moment were surely worth the wait. 

It did not help that today was one of the hottest days that summer, however.

Chaeyoung could already see the tan lines around her ankles showing by the time she heard the creak of Nakyung’s front door. She let out a sigh of relief.

“Thank you for finally joining us Miss Lee.”

“Oh I'm SO sorry for trying to look pretty for you, Chaeng.”

The girl indeed looked pretty. Chaeyoung could tell that Nakyung placed extra time on her makeup, and she definitely was wearing a nice little crop top laying just above her signature high waisted pants and shoes to match well with it. Chaeyoung thought that her best friend didn’t need to spend any time on her appearance to be attractive, however she kept that little thought to herself. Instead, she did what she did best… deflect.

“Mm, maybe you need a few more minutes then.”

Chaeyoung scrambled onto her feet when she saw the girl promptly going back to her front steps.

“Nakyung WAIT-”

The screen door slammed and locked shut in front of her, Nakyung on the other side rubbing the cuticles of her nails.

“Nakyung come on, I was kidding.”

“Are you going to play nice today?”

Chaeyoung harrumphed.

“Are you going to pl-”

“Fine, YES. Yes I’m going to play nice today.”

“Then say it.”

Nakyung looked up from her hand, rolling her eyes at the confused look she was getting.

“Say what?”

“You know what.”

“Nakko... I have no idea.”

“Yes you do. Oh my GOD you do this every time.”

“Maybe because I have no cl- TURN BACK AROUND.”

“THEN SAY IT.”

Chaeyoung sighed.

“You look SO amazing and you are SO beautiful. How could I have EVER found a best friend like you... Now can we go?”

“I don’t believe you really mean it, but I guess.”

When the lock turned Chaeyoung eyed the smaller girl until she was a good five feet away from the door before wrapping her arm around the girl’s shoulders, becoming tighter as the girl fought against her.

"No, you were mean!"

"But what if I let go and you leave again?"

Chaeyoung pulled the girl closer into her, Nakyung stopped resisting as the taller girl laid her head onto her own, only rebelling with a groan.

"Why are you so hot?"

The taller girl smirked, leaning back to take a good look at the scowl forming on Nakyung's face.

"Bullying works?"

"I- no. You're like sweating."

"Maybe because I just spent a month outside waiting for you!"

"That's such an exaggeration it was barely ten minutes more!"

"The way you just lied."

The younger girl flipped her hair in the other's face.

"Don't hide behind the weather for thinking I'm cute as hell, Chaeyoung."

The taller one hooked her arm back onto its original nakyung arm hold.

"As if."

The two walked mindlessly through the neighbourhood and streets as they have done for years, always by each other's side. The sidewalks were smoothed out by their nine year old scuffed up shoes, stained by their middle school angst, and now is a key to the best friends' history. Chaeyoung could recall nearly every blemish on the pavement. Whether it be the large crack in front of Seoyeon's house when the two were teaching Nakyung how to skate in the seventh grade or the questionable dark trail to the neighborhood park they created their freshman year, she cherished all of their adventures.

"Damn it's warm."

Chaeyoung flapped her tank top for some air flow underneath. She stopped mid flap when her eyes met with Nakyung's, who's just came from her stomach.

"Checking me out, huh?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Chaeyoung laughed at Nakyung's sudden interest in the trees beside them.

"You don't have to be a perv about it, Nak-."

"Oh my- I wasn't even CHECKING YOU OUT."

"-lot of girls your age go through the same thin-"

"YOU'RE THE SAME AGE AS ME."

Chaeyoung stopped on the sidewalk, faking offense.

"Now why would you say that? Absolute no respect of your senio-"

The sound of an ice cream truck saved them both from making a scene in front of the children playing on the street around them. The two shared a moment of familiarity before racing to the sound's location.

Setting herself up for the first time her shift that day, Seoyeon closed the shop's window just as quickly as she opened it. She groaned with dread when she saw tweedledum (Nakko) and tweedle dumber (Chaeng) speedrunning to her ice cream van. Sitting behind the counter and hoping for the best, she facepalmed deeper into her hands with each dent her tall friend knocked into her truck. Keeping her calm, she yelled her rejection of her childhood friends from her failed safe space.

"WE'RE CLOSED."

"You just rang your little dairy bell, nice try ice cream girl. Give us some."

"No."

"Don't be stingy Seoyeon."

"Yeah, Seoyeon. Such a mood killer."

At that, the oldest finally got up and opened the rickety window.

"You know what? Fine, but you're paying this round. Hayoung already bit my ass the last time y'all raided this junk truck."

The two best friends did a celebratory holler as Seoyeon went to open the back of the ice cream truck. Both heathens came rushing in, the driver rolling her eyes at the "chivalry" act of Chaeyoung helping Nakko up into the vehicle. It wasn't like the blonde hadn't hopped the jump herself since Seoyeon got this gig and yet… here they were. Again.

"The Sonic and Bubbles are four dollars a pop, by the way."

"Bullshit it says two fifty on the sign."

Seoyeon shrugged indifferently.

"You two bother me too much. Pay the fee or I don't know, let me do my job."

Chaeyoung grumbled as she pulled out her wallet, passing the money.

Seoyeon rubbed her temples after handing the two sticks to her customers. She nearly ejected herself out of her own damn ice cream truck seeing Nakyung swoon for a melted hedgehog and the heart eyes Chaeyoung was trying to stare into the youngest's soul.

"God you guys are so hard to hang out with nowadays."

Nakyung stopped midway feeding some of her ice cream to Chaeyoung, who whined in impatience.

"Why?"

And at that, Seoyeon lost it.

"Nope. Get out. GO SOMEWHERE ELSE. I DON'T CARE."

The shortest out of the three bum rushed them out, slamming the back of the van right after. It wasn't like Seoyeon felt left out of their terrible trinity, but feeding rabid six year olds Spongebob abominations became more exciting to her than the last three years of her best friends' will they won't they romance anime or whatever they had going on. Seoyeon was tired.

The two fools waved the ice cream truck goodbye, watching their friend step on the gas to her next stop. And with Seoyeon back on her own mission, they decided to do the same. Nakyung laughed as Chaeyoung tried to push her off the parking stop she was walking on. Teetering dangerously on the edge too many times, Nakyung balanced herself on Chaeyoung, holding herself in place with her empty hand on the taller girl’s shoulder.

“I could move right now.”

“Then do it.”

Chaeyoung nonchalantly backed away, please with the panicked whine that came from her actions.

“No nono I was just kidd- Chaeyoung PLEASE.”

The smaller girl tripped off the ledge, only to fall into the arms of her perpetrator. The hand that was once looking for safety turned angry, lightly hitting under Chaeyoung’s clavicle.

“You’re such a jerk!” 

The older girl chuckled, subconsciously holding her arms tight around Nakyung.

“Oh I’m the absolute worst, huh.”

Nakyung looked up into the eyes waiting for her, taken aback from the softness she saw in them.

“Pretty… pretty damn close.”

The two friends stayed embraced, getting lost in the secret they both shared but never dared to confess. It took only a few more seconds for Chaeyoung to snap back into reality.

"And they call me fruity."

Smirking, she quickly dabbed her popsicle onto Nakyung's nose before bolting.

Nakyung rolled her eyes with a scoff, balling up her fists at her sides. She was glad Chaeyoung turned around before she could see the blush that burned her cheeks.

“LEE CHAEYOUNG."

Nakyung sprinted through the parking lot in a bloody rage. She ran to a fully suspecting Chaeyoung, wheezing underneath a street sign that gave her no defense to her best friend's wrath. 

"Jesus Christ, why are so fast?"

"Give me your nose."

"Ca…"

The taller girl huffed.

"Ca- can I have a breather first?"

"I- no! GIVE ME YOUR FACE."

Still with nothing left to give, Chaeyoung caught onto the smaller girl's wrist forcing her way to her chin with a frozen treat on for the ride.

"Nakko wait- THINK ABOUT THIS."

"NO THERE'S NOTHING TO THINK ABOUT."

"OKAY OKAY OKAY, but…"

Nakyung waited for the taller one to answer, but Chaeyoung's excuse never came. Instead yet another touch of ice cream brushed down onto her own nose.

"I- AHHHH."

She charged her ice cream offender into the closest person's yard before taking Chaeyoung's ice cream as hostage.

"Liste- I know you're not dead Chaeng."

Nakyung shook her head at the groan that came from the girl underneath her.

"At least take this L with honor, such a lack of professionalism."

"You're a lack of professionalism."

And with that, the Bubbles hammer came down.

"DAMMIT."

\--------------------

Chaeyoung looked down at their pinky fingers intertwined, she smiled at the slight tug she felt as Nakyung pulled them both to their final destination.

The sun was setting by the time the two girls walked back to Nakyung's house, the hours of their daily walking patrol seeming like minutes. When they got to the girl’s address they both sat down on the driveway. The soft glow of the sky’s orange hues covered their complexions. Chaeyoung glanced at the person beside her. The colors bouncing on Nakyung's skin matched the fire she possessed, highlighted it even. She watched in awe seeing just how beautiful her best friend was, long enough for the one in question to notice.

“W-what?”

“You.”

Nakyung smiled, quirking an eyebrow.

“Oh yeah? What about me?”

"Your face is lit."

The younger girl scrunched her nose at the stupidity of the answer, looking back at the warm sky.

"Very poetic Chaeng, really."

Chaeyoung became frustrated. She was frustrated at Nakyung. Frustrated at herself. She just didn't know the right words. She couldn't find the right time. God, she just couldn't understand how she felt.

"It wasn’t like I was going to confess my undying love to you, Nakyung."

Nakyung turned fast back to Chaeyoung.

"And why not?"

Chaeyoung stared into the eyes, challenging her. To say something. Anything. But she couldn't, too afraid that she'd say something they both didn't want to hear. Instead, she forced a fake smile.

"Why, you got a crush on me, Kko?"

Nakyung saw straight through Chaeyoung's diversion but couldn't get past the downright accusation. The scattered rocks underneath them became a lot more noticeable to her.

"Whatever Chaeyoung."

"Awwwww Nakkkkkoooooooo~"

The older one pulled her in for a hug, pressing their faces together until she felt something stick to her own.

"Dork, you still have some ice cream on your face."

Chaeyoung laughed as the younger one scowled at her, the only ounce of fear leaving her as soon as Nakyung stuck out her bottom lip.

"Really? I wonder why."

"Mhm, keep still."

Swiping her thumb on her tongue, Chaeyoung cleared what was left of Sonic's legacy off of her best friend's cheek. The familiarity of Nakyung's skin underneath her touch was reassuring. She was enamored, unable to stop herself from staring at how perfect the sun blushed area was.

"Chaeng… I think it's gone now."

The only answer Nakyung got was an unconcerned murmur.

"... Chaeyoung…"

The older girl's tunnel vision shifted, focusing on a pink pair of the softest lips she had ever seen. The shine on them only was brighter against the sun, making them so hard to ignore. She could easily identify the lip gloss Nakyung was wearing, having used it herself often. But tasting it on h-

And then Sonic returned.

"Oh my God."

"Shut up."

"Oh-"

"SHUT UP."

"MY-"

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP."

"NAKYUNG!!!!!"

The blonde bolted for her porch, only to have Chaeyoung stumble after her. She cursed as she tripped up on the staircase inside, leaving enough breathing room for Nakyung to slam her bedroom door shut.

"MISS MA'AM COME OUT OF THERE THIS MINUTE."

"GO AWAY."

Chaeyoung softly banged her head on the door.

"You cannot just KISS ME AND TELL ME TO GO AWAY."

"I CAN AND I WILL."

The taller slid down the door, resting her head underneath the locked knob. The thump she heard a few seconds after told her the girl on the other side did the same.

"It wasn't fair."

"What?"

"You can't just look at someone like that and expect them not to kiss you, Chaeng."

"I wasn't loo-"

"No but you were."

Nakyung ran her hand through her hair, exhausted.

"God… you were."

Chaeyoung nearly dipped when the door flew open, pulling herself up by the post. She was met with the look of defeat.

"I can't… I can't pretend anymore."

Nakyung trembled. She may have ruined the happiest and constant thing in her life by just a touch of lips.

"I understand if you do-"

She gasped as Chaeyoung pulled her close, the taste of artificial cherries and bubblegum blurring her senses. Sighing into the kiss, she melted as Chaeyoung wrapped her arms tighter around her waist; her own too busy minding the taller girl's hair. She became dizzy hearing their heartbeats racing. When the two parted they were both out of breath, resting their foreheads against one another. With a collective moment of recognition Chaeyoung let out a shaky chuckle.

"Damn that was so much easier."

Nakyung laughed but she still couldn't shake her worry. She became smaller in the older girl's hold on her, looking up into the adoration waiting for her.

"Are… are we okay?"

Chaeyoung frowned at that.

"We'll always be okay. Now we just gotta… be even better."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Chaeyoung sat down on the sidewalk. It was nearly ten at night when she finally left Nakyung's house. She couldn't help but smiling at the secret confessions they told one another,

_ "No way." _

_ "Yes way." _

_ "Eighth grade, Chaeyoung? You've had a crush on me for FOUR YEARS? AND DIDN'T DO ANYTHING?" _

_ "I'm sorry Miss Kiss-Your-Best-Friend-Out-of-Nowhere, if I'd known that was an option I'd have done it SUCH a long time ago. How long for you?" _

_ "... I don't wanna talk about it." _

_ "No, no, no. Tell me." _

_ "... Since we were ten." _

_ "YOU-" _

She knew they would be fine, they had been for all of these years. She could still feel the last of Nakyung's lipstick on her mouth, their final goodbye kiss of that night. Standing from her signature spot, Chaeyoung walked home. She breathed in the street lights guiding her to a good night's rest. She had her daily date with her girlfriend tomorrow, after all.

  
  
  
  



End file.
